In the installation of movable panels, such as windows, and doors, particularly companionway doors on boats, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,297 and 4,833,829 (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein) it is highly desirable to be able to adjust the panel with respect to the track during or after track installation. Particularly on boats adjustment is very desirable because manufacturing tolerances in the panel and boat deck or other components with which the panel is associated, may adversely impact sliding of the door, and either make the sliding difficult, or make it so that a good seal (and substantially a water-tight seal) is difficult or impossible to achieve. Also, it is highly desirable to be able to remove the panel after installation, for replacement or servicing, without having to remove the tracks.
According to the present invention a system, assembly, and method are provided that greatly facilitate adjustment of a sliding panel with respect to the tracks with which it is associated, and are particularly desirable for use with a companionway door or the like on a boat. By practicing the present invention it is possible to adjust the sliding panel, such as a companionway door, after installation so that it effectively slides with respect to the track, and seals. Also, according to the invention it is possible to readily remove the panel after installation, for replacement or servicing, simply by loosening a few screws.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a track system for adjustably mounting a movable panel to a stationary track, comprising: At least one stationary track having a slide block or wheel-receiving channel and elongated in a first dimension. At least one adjustable slide block or wheel assembly comprising a slide block or wheel, and a panel mounting element, the position of the slide block or wheel with respect to the panel mounting element being adjustable in a second dimension non-aligned with the first dimension. A panel mounted by the panel mounting element. And the slide block or wheel received by the track channel.
Typically the second dimension is substantially transverse to the first dimension, and desirably the track is mounted on a boat, although it can be mounted elsewhere, and the second dimension it may be not specifically transverse, or may even be at a distinct angle with respect to the first dimension. While the invention is specifically described herein as utilizing one or more slide blocks, which are preferred, in some circumstances wheels (which includes rollers) may be used instead of slide blocks.
Typically, the at least one adjustable slide block assembly comprises first and second slide block assemblies; and the panel comprises a first substantially horizontal edge; and the first and second slide block assemblies are mounted to the panel adjacent the first substantially horizontal edge with the slide blocks thereof received by the channel. Also, typically the at least one track comprises first and second tracks vertically spaced from each other, and substantially parallel to each other; and the at least one adjustable slide block assembly comprises first, second, third and fourth slide block assemblies; and the panel comprises a second substantially horizontal edge substantially parallel to the first edge; and the fourth and third slide block assemblies are mounted to the panel adjacent the second substantially horizontal edge with the slide blocks thereof received by the second track channel. Also, each of the tracks may include a screen-receiving channel, and the screen-receiving channels may receive a screen for slidable movement with respect thereto.
Typically, each of the slide block assemblies includes: An adjuster track including a nut-receiving channel, the adjuster track connected to the slide block; an elongated substantially rectangular prism nut received in the nut-receiving channel; a plurality of guide surfaces on the panel mounting element, and cooperating guide surfaces on the adjuster track so that the adjuster track is slidable with respect to the panel mounting element and nut substantially in the second dimension; and a screw engaging the nut and movable from a tightened position in which the adjuster track is prevented from moving with respect to the panel mounting element in the second dimension, and an adjusting position in which the adjuster track can be moved with respect to the panel mounting element in the second dimension. For example, the tracks, adjuster tracks, nuts, and panel mounting elements, are metal (e.g. aluminum), as are the screws (e.g. stainless steel); and the slide blocks are or are coated with self-lubricating plastic; and the panel is transparent or translucent. Typically the panel may be plastic, such as acrylic, but alternatively may be glass, metal, or other transparent or opaque materials, and desirably the panel-receiving element is connected to the panel by removable fasteners.
Also, the panel may comprise a notch formed in the panel for receipt of the slide block assembly, the notch including overrun corners and the panel mounting element devoid of rounded corners adjacent the panel overrun corners; and the panel receiving element comprises a pair of channel-shaped ends which receive the panel therein.
According to another aspect of the present invention a slide block assembly per se is provided, comprising: A slide block. A panel mounting element. An adjuster track including a nut-receiving channel, the adjuster track connected to the slide block. An elongated substantially rectangular prism nut received in the nut-receiving channel. A plurality of guide surfaces on the panel mounting element, and cooperating guide surfaces on the adjuster track so that the adjuster track is slidable with respect to the panel mounting element and nut to adjust the position of the panel mounting element with respect to the slide block. And a screw engaging the nut and movable from a tightened position in which the adjuster track is prevented from moving with respect to the panel mounting element, and an adjusting position in which the adjuster track can be moved with respect to the panel mounting element. The adjuster track is desirably connected to the slide blocks by removable fasteners. The details of the slide block assemblies may be as set forth above.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of installing a slidable panel on a boat utilizing at least one adjustable slide block assembly comprising a slide block, and a panel mounting element, the method comprising: a) Mounting the panel to the panel mounting element. b) Placing the slide block in the channel of the track. c) Attaching at least one stationary track having a slide block-receiving channel and elongated in a first dimension to the boat. And d) adjusting the position of the slide block with respect to the panel mounting element in a second dimension non-aligned with the first dimension without moving or acting on the track, or disconnecting the panel from the panel mounting element, so that the slide block slides [or if a wheel, the wheel rolls] correctly with respect to the track. In the method a) and b) are preferably practiced off the boat, e.g. in a jig at a factory, and the assembly shipped to the boat location for installation.
Typically in the practice of the method c) is practiced by attaching two vertically spaced and substantially parallel tracks to the boat; and a)-d) are practiced using at least one slide block assembly associated with each track. Desirably a)-d) are practiced using at least two slide block assemblies with each track.
In one preferred embodiment, a)-d) are practiced using a companionway door as the panel. Further, preferably each slide block is operatively connected to a panel mounting element by a single screw and nut assembly; and the method further comprises e) loosening or removing substantially all of the screw and nut assemblies so that the companionway door may be removed from the boat for service or replacement without removing or disturbing the tracks.
According to the present invention a simple yet highly advantageous method and structures are provided which allow adjustment of a slidable panel with respect to a stationary track, and are particularly desirable for use with boats. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.